<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Papi's Nina by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606624">Papi's Nina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victor and Valentino (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Other, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from Hotel Transylvania.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Papi's Nina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He puts a 3 year old Charlene on the bed.</p><p>A 3 year old Charlene squealed</p><p>Charlene's father began to play a guitar</p><p>He began to sing ~Hermosa Bebe you're a Dulce ninita but if someone hurt you i will-~</p><p>The background turned red as he screeched like a demon.</p><p>Thunder crashing</p><p>A 3 year old Charlene laughed as she clapped her hands</p><p>The background returns to normal.</p><p>~Because you're Papi's Nina"</p><p>A 3 year old Charlene giggled</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>